Not till you tell me
by greygoose70
Summary: Castle responds to Beckett's tirade in 'A Deadly Affair'. (03/01) A/U


Title: Not till you tell me

By: greygoose70

Summary: Castle responds to Beckett's tirade in 'A Deadly Affair' (03/01) A/U

* * *

**Sorry for not publishing anything sooner, holidays and all plus I've had a bit of writers block. Needed to break out my DVD's get reacquainted with the characters. Have actually started 3 stories but can't decide where I want to take them hopefully this little tidbit will inspire my creative juices and get flowing again.**

* * *

"Go back to your Hamptons Castle. Your parties. Your ex-wife. I've got work to do." Beckett then turns and heads for her desk.

"NO!" Castle shouts.

"No what?" Beckett responds smartly turning back around to face him.

"No. I'm not leaving until somebody explains to me why you, dumb and dumber over there (nodding towards Ryan and Esposito) and the rest of this homicide division are treating me like crap."

"Castle," Beckett says just above a whisper, "not here."

"Why not here detective." Castle responds not lowering his voice one iota. "If I've done something to offend this entire floor then I think…!"

He never got to complete that sentence because suddenly he felt himself being tugged violently toward the conference room by Detective Beckett.

Once they were inside she released him shut and locked the door then closed the blinds.

"You want to tell me what the hell going on Beckett?"

"I"m sorry, Castle. This is my fault," she replied staring down at the floor.

"Why do you say that, Beckett?" Some anger still traceable in his voice.

"Because of what happened last May."

Now somewhat confused he said. "Last May. You mean Memorial Day? Nothing happened Beckett, you went off with Demming to who knows where, I went to the Hampton."

"You left here with Gina, everybody saw you."

"Yeah, I dropped her off at her place, drove to the Hamptons, finished writing _Naked Heat_ over the summer plus started her next adventure and FYI went to zero parties. So tell me why the entire homicide floor is pissed at me because of that?"

"Because I didn't go anywhere with Demming. I had broken up with him earlier that day."

"Okay that still doesn't explain…"

"Cause I was going to accept your invitation when Gina showed up." She rattled off.

Castle just stood there staring at her before finally saying, "And everybody knew this so they thought I rejected you for Gina."

"Well no, I don't know, but they did see me take off for the restroom crying and when I came out just gathered up my things and left. I even took the whole holiday weekend off, never left my apartment."

"And you've not done anything to let them think otherwise."

"No and I've been a bear to be around all summer blaming you for the entire incident and now, now I don't know how to fix it," tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I think I have a way," Rick said taking her face in his hands using his thumbs to brush away her tears then placing his lips on hers in a sweet but all to short kiss. "Do that again," Kate whispered throwing her arms his neck and capturing his lips for a much longer passion filled kiss. A kiss Rick happily responded too.

"So what's this idea you have as to how I can fix this predicament, Mr. Castle." She said after they separated and got their breathing under control.

"You're going to escort me out to the elevator, there we will shake hands and I will leave. You will later come to the loft for dinner and a talk."

"What do I tell the troops."

"You tell them I apologized, that we worked everything out."

"And when they ask if you're coming back."

"Explain that I have a two week book tour starting Monday, that I'll be back following that. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what Kate."

"Can I have one more kiss?"

"Of course," he replied then encircled his arms round her waist, pulled her in tight against him and proceeded to ravish her lips with a passion that caused her toes to curl and her legs to go weak.

When Rick released her from the kiss Kate felt her knees buckle, fortunately he still had a secure hold on her. "Whoa there. You okay? Want to set down?"

"I'll be fine Rick, just hold me for a minute," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me there will be more of that later," She whispered.

"Absolutely," He replied.

"Good now let's get you out of here so you can get started on dinner. I"ll see you around six. What are you fixing?"

"I was thinking Italian."

"Love Italian," Kate replied while unlocking and opening the door then leading him to the elevator where once it arrived they shook hands and Castle left. Beckett then returned to her desk where she had an audience waiting for her.

Someone had even called Lanie who of course was the first to say anything. " So what happened Kate. Did you tear into him for his actions last May?

"No Lanie I didn't. We talked it out and it seems we were both at fault but he did apologize as did I and so we're good. Anything else?"

"Is he coming back?" Montgomery asked.

"Yes. He has a two week book tour starting Monday but will return when that's over."

"Good, okay everybody let's get back to work," Montgomery ordered.

As the group disbursed Lanie approached Kate asking her to join her for drinks after work, Kate of course telling her she couldn't but would take a rain check for the following evening.

Later that evening

After a dinner that included a salad of baby spinach, shredded carrots and diced tomatoes in a creamy Italian dressing, followed by a main course of Chicken Marsala over a bed of capellini pasta and hot Italian bread. After they cleaned the dishes from said dinner the couple moved to the living area and the comfortable leather sofa bringing with them a bottle of Red wine and two glasses.

Setting down Castle filled their glasses while Beckett removed her shoes and curled her legs beneath her. Castle then handed her a glass holding his own up clinking hers, "To a new beginning," he said. Beckett looked at him strangely but repeated his words, "To a new beginning."

Taking her glass setting them both on the coffee table Rick turned and clasped Beckett's face in his hands. "Is this what you were wanting more of Kate," he said placing his lips to hers in a kiss that he started slow and sweet. A kiss that Kate returned just as sweetly. It was a kiss that built into a passion filled tongue swabbing oxygen consuming amorous.

"Yes," she gasped when they separated.

"Good but I need to know something first, Kate."

"What's that Rick?"

"You said you were going to accept my invitation. Was that for just a no 'funny stuff' time?"

"Kind of but I was also hoping we would be able to talk about a possible relationship. When you had said earlier that day it would be our 'last case', it scared me. I really thought I would never see you again. Later Espo had a talk with me, he kind of hinted to the fact that you weren't coming back. Asked me why I thought you were following me around all this time, said you had enough research to write fifty books. Then said whatever the reason he was pretty sure it wasn't to watch me with another guy."

"I knew then I was making a terrible mistake. I knew then that Demming wasn't who I wanted. I knew it was you but I was afraid, afraid if we got together and you got tired of me, left me that I would never recover."

"Kate." Rick quietly spoke. "I'm just as afraid as you are. I've never felt for any woman the way I feel about you, not with Kyra, not with Meredith, not with Gina. I was ready to walk away because I thought you had somebody you were happy with."

"Oh Rick." It was Kate's turn to interrupt. "You are the only one I'm happy with. Yeah at first you were somewhat of a pain but you changed but more importantly you've changed me. Brought me out of my 'all work, no play' persona, showed me how to live life not just exist and I want to live my life with you."

"Okay, then lets take it slow and build our relationship into one for the ages, one that all others will see and want to have for themselves." Rick told her.

"Okay, but there needs to be a lot more of this," Kate replied placing her arms around his neck pulling him in for another impassioned kiss.

END OF SCENE


End file.
